


Una tragedia

by ErutanPheller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErutanPheller/pseuds/ErutanPheller
Summary: ¿Se puede amar más allá de la muerte?Will se enamoraHannibal se enamoraSin embargo, ¿Por qué será que Hannibal no puede tocar a Will sin sentir que le está robando un pedazo del alma?
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Una tragedia

**Author's Note:**

> Sin notas especificas.  
> Simplemente disfrútalo y si es de tu agrado házmelo saber con una felicitación

Hace muchos años ya, existió una mansión, tan reacia a la tempestad del tiempo que parecía que nunca se caería, preciosa como los exquisitos gustos que su fundador se permitió emplear, pero fría. La mansión Lecter no era un sitio hogareño dónde quisieras pasar la navidad, ella era más bien un bunker de pasillos silencioso y largas veredas entre salón y salón.  
Los condes Lecter se habían encargado de convertirla en todo menos un hogar pues, viviendo en un ambiente tan carente de amor ¿Qué otra cosa te podrías esperar? 

Aunque no fue todo el tiempo así.  
Cambió, las ventanas conocieron la luz y los techos el sabor del ruido cuando el heredero de la casa Lecter llegó.  
Un muchacho de tantos talentos como sus manos le permitían. Elegante y educado, de él no te podrías esperar más que la exquisitez de su perfecto adiestramiento. Su nombre era Hannibal, un identificador muy pretencioso para un joven que solo estaba destinado a pertenecer a la burguesía, no se tenía pensado que conociera la fama fuera de sus bailes de gala o las numerosas fiestas de té que su madre organizaba.  
Todo pretendía pintar muy bien para él, ahora que contaba con la mayoría de edad podía disponer de la mansión como se le plazca, tenía tantos planes para él que sonreía de solo recordar que podría verse libre de la presión a la que constantemente era sumergido en casa almuerzo, comida y cena.

Pero la vida tenía planes crueles para él, y como la bombilla cuando apagas el interruptor, solo bastó un sutil toque para que la calma de Hannibal se nublara con la sombra de alguien más me-rodeando por si casa. 

Su madre había decidido que contaba con la suficiente edad para sentar cabeza y sin autorización con el poder que le daba ser la condesa, orquesto un baile dónde conocería a la que ahora reconoce como su... Prometida... Inconvenientemente.  
Era un dama delicada y pavorosa que respondía al nombre de Bedelía y te respondía las preguntas con un falso asentó francés, toda una comidilla.

¿Ahora qué otro remedio le quedaba a Hannibal?  
Solo le quedaba ver en silencio como su madre movida por la emoción de por fin ver pequeños corriendo por esa inmensa casa, se daba a la ardua tarea de dejar los preparativos para su boda, llevando de la mano a bedelía de aquí allá.  
¡Pero una tarde!  
Lluviosa y gris…  
Dónde Hannibal se sentaba en su ya preciado sofá de piel de venado a perderse entre las pesadas gotas del diluvio vespertino, una idea, tan fugaz como absurda le surco la mente.  
Con la taza de té entre sus dedos quemándole las yemas, planeó su huida, una manera cobarde de deshacerse de un dilema tan banal como una boda arreglada, pero, así como le sabía el burdo he-cho de tener que compartir cama como una mujer como bedelía, se consoló en el deseo de querer manera él mismo su vida. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con los jadeos exasperados de un tercero. Hannibal sabía muy bien de quién de trataba pues Bedelía se había encargado muy bien de hacerle saber si presencia durante los últimos veinte minutos.  
Suponiendo que se trataba de alguna herida que torpemente se hizo la fémina, Hannibal, dejando su taza ahora fría sobre el mesón de la chimenea para darse a la tarea de subir en busca de Bedelía.

—¿Bedelía? — Repitió reiteradas veces, pasando de habitación en habitación, dudoso de poder encontrarla entre tantas puertas. 

Era una mujer de gustos preocupantes, el hecho de que seguramente tuviera clavado algún alfiler en el dedo no le sorprendería en absoluto.  
Pero no fue así. Detuvo su andar frente a la puerta de la habitación que les correspondería usar una vez hubieran contraído nupcias (la cual el mismo Hannibal se había negado a abrir).

Con movimientos lentos y cautelosos subió la mano al picaporte y tomando una expresión de con-fusión se detuvo abruptamente, con incredulidad escuchó claro y conciso los repiqueos sobre la cama, los roces de sus sábanas de algodón persa y los alaridos de bedelía amortiguados con lo que seguramente sería una almohada.  
Absorto en su ira y orgullo herido abrió estrepitosamente la puerta. Contempló a un hombre des-conocido para él, de facciones severas y gastadas, uno de los sirvientes del establo, tomando a Bedelía entre sus manos como si trabajará con la montura de un caballo, oh si la mujer hubiera tenido la decencia de cubrir su desnudez, quizá el hormigueo en sus mejillas no hubiera quemado tanto.  
Miró la habitación en busca de algún instrumento útil, hallándolo en el atizador de la chimenea. Lo sacó, blandiéndolo como un sable, pegó un ronco ladrido ordenando le al sirviente que saliera de su vista, pero el hombre no se movió.  
Desconcertado y bajando lentamente el instrumento, miró a Bedelía, quién con una sonrisa perdida en su propio éxtasis, se sentó sobre la cama, mirando algún punto perdido en la habitación.

—¿Qué me harás niño bonito? —

—LARGARTE, A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE ENSEÑE CUÁL ES T-t....— Un jadeo se le escapó de los labios ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto a él? ¿Siquiera importaba eso ahora?  
Lentamente el hombre se alejó de él con las manos manchadas en sangre. Bedelía pegó un alarido en cuanto se vio sacada de su estupor, cubriendo su boca horrorizada 

—Pero ¡¿qué haz echo?! —

Hannibal sin entender en qué momento el atizador se soltó de su mano, ahora teniéndolo atravesando su pecho. Y entonces un frío escalofrío le recorrió. Su temple de acero se desquebrajo junto a sus fuerzas. Tosió en un intento de mantener su respiración a ritmo, pero la impecable alfombra blanca se manchó de un denso y escandaloso rojo negruzco.  
Las rodillas flaquearon y él calló de golpe en el piso. Y entonces todo se oscureció, quedando con los oídos llenos de los gritos alarmantes de Bedelía y los bufidos de aquel hombre.

Hannibal despertó al cabo de unas semanas, aparentemente sano, o eso era para él pues ya no re-sentía el dolor de la herida. Peor algo había cambiado. Bedelía ya no estaba, Bedelía escapó creyéndose cómplice de homicidio, junto a su amante.  
Con el pasar de los años, Hannibal entendió que no volvería a recibir las sinuosas visitas de su madre, sintiéndose alegre. Por fin pudo saborear el sabor de ser libre.  
Fuera de la mansión, la vida siguió, siguieron los días, meses años e inclusive décadas, pero Hannibal no lo sentía, sentado en su mismo sofá, con la misma taza igual de caliente que aquella tarde. Él solo esperaba un algo, en un silencio paciente y lleno de preguntas que no quería responder.  
No supo de cuánto tiempo pasó viendo aquella ventana, ahora corroída y vieja, o cuánto tipo tuvo la misma taza, sostenida sin líquido ya, polvorienta y con telarañas, hasta que un par de llaves en la entrada resonaron, tan lejanas como un recuerdo.

Hannibal lo supo, su mansión fue puesta en venta y algún incauto fue lo suficientemente estúpido para comprar una casa tan vieja. Poniéndose de pie sintiendo un alivio escalofriante el poder moverse de su trono del silencio y la soledad, caminó en dirección al vestíbulo listo para darles la bienvenida... Aunque no importaba realmente, digo, ¿Quién podría ver a muerto?

Por la pasarela entró un hombre bajo, de cuerpo escueto y gestos de querer pretender cosas que no son. Pavoneándose por la enorme entrada y argumentando sobre lo increíblemente barata que había resultado la mansión.

—Cariño en tu vida verás una ganga de esa magnitud—

—Frederick Chilton, ¿Qué tan grande podrías llegar a ser para tomar una decisión tan mala? — Una voz femenina le secundó y Hannibal interesado se recargó en el rellano de la entrada, miran-do consumo interés a la pareja, sabiéndose imposible de ser gusto por ellos.  
Los dos entraron, primero el pequeño y después la mujer, preciosa, pero de gestos estrictos, miran-do con malestar a su... ¿Esposo?  
Un matrimonio disfuncional dedujo inmediatamente Hannibal mirando con gracia el rostro de asco de Alana Bloom cuando Chilton sopló sobre una de las mesas del living y una neblina de polvo se removió.

—Por Dios Frederick eres un idiota—

—¡Qué, cariño debes estar con la mente abierta! — La pareja salió de vuelta al jardín, uno siguiendo a la otra a media discusión sanguínea, y Hannibal pretendió volver a su sitio predilecto, pero había alguien más.

Un joven veinteañero, hijo único supuso Hannibal, quién, escondido entre los pilares del living lo observó entrar. Era hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra, tan dulce a la vista y tentador que Hannibal tuvo qué sostenerse de la pared de la incredulidad.  
El joven miraba fascinado los techos y el papel tapiz, los pisos de madera y de un salto entró al living, ignorando el no estar solo y pasando las manos por un viejo sofá de piel de venado

—Cariño nos vamos— Alana entró con las llaves del auto entre los dedos, y el joven alarmado se giró en su dirección. 

—No, la quiero, me gustó la casa—

—¡Vez Alana, al niño le gusta, y se va a quedar porque ahora es suya! — Y Hannibal nunca pudo estar más de acuerdo con alguien.  
Alana en un intento de hacer callar a su marido lo miró colérica. —Bebé, no estás pensándolo bien… es claro que tu padre se va a quedar con su…—

—No me voy a ir— Con una dulce sonrisa que generó un revoltijo en el estómago de Hannibal, el menor tomó asiento en aquél antiguo sofá, pasando con suavidad sus manos por la superficie de los brazos. Y aunque solo pasaron segundos, Will juró que pasó toda la vida sentado ahí, reconociendo con inconsciencia su terso tapiz, viendo los finos tallados de su madera tan familiares como la misma palma de sus manos. 

—¿Will, cariño estás bien? — Perdido en las sensaciones ajenas, Will calló de vuelta en la realidad, mirando desconcertado a su madre y seguidamente a su padre, encontrándolos preocupados y tomando sus mejillas con parsimonia.  
—Rayos, te pusiste pálido ¿Todo en orden? — 

—S-sí, sí, solo ha sido un mareo… debe ser por el viaje…—  
—Vamos, debe haber una habitación decente en este lugar— Will asintiendo se levantó del sofá, tomando los brazos entre sus manos y soltando un jadeo, como si le arrebataran el aliento en un baño de agua helada. No queriendo pensar demasiado en esto, pasó por el lado de su padre que, concentrado en buscar en Google buenas soluciones para mareos de viaje, solo le propinó un beso en la frente a su joven hijo y se avanzó hasta la mesa de centro nuevamente.

La mudanza no tardó mucho y los cambios con todo el jaleo que esto conlleva, tampoco. Una responsabilidad que solo adjudicaba Alana con Frederick como buen y paciente espectador, dejando a Will la oportunidad de merodear el lugar como gato, silencioso, escabulléndose por tantos pasajes se le pasaran enfrente.  
Y no sabemos si fue el destino y el mismo Hannibal quien lo propicio, pues al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas de la tercera planta, Will no solo encontró un pasillo vacío y lleno de amplios ventanales de vidrios diluidos como esperaba, en su lugar, cruzó mirada con el joven más apuesto que sus pupilas pudieran haber apreciado antes. Con el porte de un marques y vestido con tanta formalidad que Will juró haberlo visto en alguno de los cuadros victorianos del pasillo contiguo. 

—¿Cómo entraste? Es propiedad privada— Reuniendo todo el oxígeno que por exigencia sus pulmones le aclamaban, Will se detuvo frente al hombre, evidenciando su baja estatura y estrecho cuerpo junto a aquel muro trajeado.

—¿Debo pedir permiso para pasearme por los pasillos de mi propia mansión… Will? —

Con una mueca Will miró por sobre sus pálidas mejillas, su voz, de un fondo hueco como un lamento le caló hasta la mueca, dejándole un delicioso escalofrió asentado sobre sus hombros, y ese suspiro entre silabas, este hombre hablaba entre el aliento del viento. ¿Quién hace eso?  
Se pasó la mano detrás del cuello, sacudiéndose los nervios con algo más. Carraspeó y dijo. —Debes estar confundido, la mansión no ha tenido dueño en años… décadas…—

Podríamos decir que el semblante de Hannibal ni se inmutó, sin embargo, mucho más pasó por dentro, una tristeza desoladora lo llenó, ahora se sabía olvidado, lo escuchaba en los muros como melodía. Y Will de alguna manera lo resintió, no entendiendo qué pasaba con el extraño que lo analizaba con devoción, pero sí sabiendo que no pertenecía a otro lugar que no fuera este, varado en el tiempo, frío y solo, como él. 

—… ¿Conoces el sitio? — Preguntó en un intento de aminorar el dolor que reflejaban sus labios menguados hacia el centro.  
Hannibal lo miró, por largos minutos que ninguno de los dos sintió, y regresando su mirada al ex-tremo del pasillo, por fin una sonrisa se le escapó. —Es mi propia creación, júzguelo usted— 

—Bromeas, esta casa debe tener un siglo…— Will caminó a uno de los muros, y acentuó su mano sobre él, deslizándola lánguidamente sin importarle que el polvo y desgaste del tapiz se impregnaran en su piel. De igual forma la sentía tan familiar que era un gusto ver los vestigios que la mansión le regalaría. —Quizá un poco más— 

—Fue traída desde Hungría cuando Victoria subió al trono, mi madre me quiso complacer tanto… —  
—Pero… ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí? —  
Hannibal condujo a Will por el largo pasillo hasta un estudio, donde con caballerosidad le cedió el paso tras una inclinación.  
—Me gusta pensar que… a veces el tiempo no nos quiere dejar ir… — Will lo miró con atención, grabando inconscientemente ese momento entre las amarillentas sombras de luz de las ventanas viejas. ¿Por qué estaba en su mente el detalle de querer ver a Hannibal como la variable que estaba buscando desde que cruzó la entrada si no lo conocía de nada?  
—¿Estás vivo? —  
—… No—  
—¿Estás… muerto? —  
—Yo… no lo creo—  
Ambos hombres se miraron atentamente, Will con sorpresa e incertidumbre ¿Cómo podría estar hablando con alguien… muerto y sentir tantas cosas como si él estuviera vivo?  
Hannibal lo miraba con la mente en blanco, no había escuchado esa pregunta en décadas, y tampoco se la había hecho él, ¿Cómo se lidiaba con algo de lo que no eres consciente?  
Sumergidos en su ensoñación, no se percataron del pasar de los minutos, ni de estar ahora llenos por la bruna penumbra del atardecer. Los ojos de Will brillaron con curiosidad y pretendiendo tomar la mano de Hannibal se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Pero ¿Qué haces? —  
El menor no respondió, se dio a la tarea de estirarse a su extremidad, consiguiendo generar un imperceptible roce… aunque solo a la vista.  
Hannibal suspiró y Will se erizo. ¿Qué era esto? Un escalofrió los recorrió a ambos, regresándoles la rica sensación de estar sumergidos en un lago, frio y obscuro. En un arranque de necesidad, Hannibal se atrevió a impulsarse sobre Will, y con el desespero de más de cinco décadas, aprisionó a Will contra su pecho.  
Podía tocarlo, podía sentirlo respirar contra él, oler su aroma, acariciar tu cabello. Tan conmovido, se le escaparon las lágrimas y todo dejó de importar, solo la necesidad de querer tenerlo, aquí, junto a él, porque ahora sabía que había estado solo todos estos años y no lo quería, no lo deseaba. Había estado sumido en la inconsciencia de un alma en pena, que ahora se diluía como pintura bajo la lluvia, demostrando que toda su vida espero algo que no llegó.

—Aa-aagh— Will gimió contra su pecho sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando… igual no le interesaba saberlo, tener esa frialdad contrarrestando el calor de su sangre le extasiaba y le susurraba un confort que nunca en su vida sintió. Por lo que, necesitado por esas sensaciones, le correspondió, apretando sus antiguas telas contra sus palmas, deseando tenerlo así por siempre. 

Esa noche, el estudio de la tercera planta se convirtió en su santuario, nadie estaba permitido ahí más que Hannibal. 

Las renovaciones se llevaron semanas, las suficientes para que dejaran a su libertad al menor de la joven familia. ¿Cuántas eternidades necesitarías para conocer a alguien? Las preguntas que nadaban en ambas mentes cuando estaban juntos, en su mayoría se quedaban calladas porque Will ignoraba con intenciones el hecho de estar adorando a un muerto y Hannibal detestaba saber imposible de amar a vivo. Ambos descubrieron sus afinidades y qué tan cruel podía ser el destino, al no querer dejarlos juntos.  
Aprendieron que la exquisitez de apreciar una caricia solo estaba entre las manos de Hannibal y que desdeñar los panoramas aberrantes para encontrar la belleza entre las notas huecas del piano que Hannibal se empeñó en mantener con vida todo este tiempo, era un don que solo Will podría tener.  
Se aprendieron a amar, dejando los abrazos y roces para sus momentos especiales. Y entendieron con dolor que las lágrimas de Hannibal eran diferentes a las de Will; tuvieron que entender que Hannibal estaba muerto y Will vivo, dime ¿Cómo podrías amar a un muerto? Si el solo hecho de poder tocar su rostro era un misterio. 

—Está maldita…— Soltó al aire Will una noche, acurrucado entre los brazos de Hannibal, cálido y con la mente centrada en contar las luciérnagas del jardín.  
—No es una respuesta muy considerada, esta casa podría pasar por mi hija… ¿Dices que mi hija está maldita? —  
Will no pudo evitar contener su carcajada y Hannibal le secundó, así eran sus noches juntos. Con el señor Chilton merodeando por su despacho improvisado (dispuesto en la planta baja) y la señora Bloom fumando en el patio trasero su infortunio de estar casada con un hombre al que no amaba.  
Nadie estaba lo suficientemente interesado en Will para imaginar que estaba acurrucado en el pecho desnudo de un hombre que murió hace medio siglo. 

Pero eso no importaba, siempre quedaban sobrando todos cuando Hannibal llegaba y le sonreía con su eterna paciencia. Cuando se acercaba y lo elogiaba por poder concluir las piezas que el mismo Hannibal le enseñó. Cuando lo tocaba… bajando por su cuello hasta su espalda.

Y con todo, Will podía alardear de nunca haberlo besado, ambos deseaban que ese momento fuera especial, y llegara junto a un escalofrió, como todo lo que implicaba cuando se tocaba. 

Y fue de hecho, una tarde donde Will tomaba el desayuno que su mente conectó un cable que has-ta ahora se había mantenido suelto.  
—Oye ma…—

—Dime cariño—

—Me eh estado sintiendo mal… yo… quiero que me traigas un par de pastillas—  
Alana levantó la vista de la sartén que se empeñaba en no dejar de menear y miró con atención a su joven hijo.  
—Claro, dame un minuto y te llevo al doctor, seguro que tu padre no tendrá problema en manejar…—

—¡NO!... —. —¿No Qué? — como contraparte, el señor Chilton entró, tomado el puesto que le correspondía sobre el mesón.  
—Will se siente mal, y quiere que…—  
—No, no, yo… no quiero salir, temo empeorar y…—  
—¿Bromeas, no has querido salir desde que bajamos tus maletas—  
—Cariño tu padre tiene razón, si no te conociera tan bien, pensaría que incluso has aprendido a hablar con las cigarras—

Will sonrió con fuerza, y solo bastaron un par de miradas más para que ambos adultos le sonrieran con cariño, besaran su frente y salieran rumbo a la ciudad.  
Y una vez se encontró aplastado por el silencio de la enorme mansión, el joven corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como la misma mañana, pues sabía a quién vería una vez pasara el balcón, esperándolo como cada tarde, recargado en la baranda y mirando al horizonte con ese semblante impávido que tanto le fascinaba.

— Ah sido un detalle descortés mandar a tus padres tan lejos por un motivo imaginario Will—

Will no contestó, por lo que Hannibal se giró intrigado, pero no lo recibió ninguna imagen, si no que un par de orbes azules como el mar, y algo más… algo terso y cálido. Que se movía entre temblores e inseguridad.  
Por fin…  
El primer beso. Estático en su sitio, Hannibal suspiró, disfrutando del momento como un manjar y ahuecando entre sus palmas las suavecitas mejillas de su niño. Tomándolo entre sus brazos como si fuera de cristal y arrastrándolo al interior de la habitación. 

Ahora Will podía decir que sabía lo que era besar a la muerte, tan dulce como sonaba y lastimero, pues era frío y desolador, y Will no lo quería así, Will lo quería sentir con la plenitud que le prometió, así que desesperado, tiró de él hacia atrás, chocando con algún mueble o pared, qué importaba.  
Sellando sus labios a los contrarios una, dos, tres veces, perdía la cuenta en cosas tan banales como contar sus besos. Moviendo la mandíbula con hambre y nerviosismo, Hannibal sabía lo que seguía y su inexistente flujo sanguíneo no le permitiría continuar. Así que solo tuvo la decencia de soltar amargas lágrimas, que se perdieron entre sus ropas, chocando contra las piernas de Will y cayendo finalmente en la madera de la habitación, como eterno recordatorio que él ya había echado raí-ces. No podían amarse con la plenitud que un vivo exigía. 

—Tócame…— Sollozó Hannibal contra su aliento, con la voz quebrada y ronca. Amaba a Will con intensidad, tanta que dolía. —…Tócame…—  
Y ahora no era el único con lágrimas en las mejillas, pues al levantar la mirada, Will lo abrazaba con tristeza en los ojos, mordiéndose los labios para no gimotear. —¿Por qué tiene que ser así? … Yo…. Yo te amo—

Ambos cuerpos convulsionando por el llanto se deslizaron hasta quedar acurrucados contra el mueble y el piso. Hannibal solo se pudo mantener en silencio, sosteniendo a Will en un abrazo firme que hacía promesas que ni él sabía si podría cumplirlas. 

—Encontraremos la manera, lo sé, va a ver un momento en que pueda tocarte sin hacerte daño, besarte y amarte…—

—¿Cuándo? —

—Pronto…—

Y entre suspiros, Will calló rendido por el cansancio, sostenido por los fuertes brazos de su amado, arrullado con su propio palpitar. Manteniéndose en ese mismo sitio hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, pero, algo pasó, porque Alana simplemente no se podría explicar qué hacía su adorado hijo durmiendo solo contra el ropero frente al balcón. 

Y es aquí donde entra la razón, donde los padres de Will se percataron que el muchacho vagaba en silencio por los pasillos, entrando en habitaciones sin encender la luz y susurrando un nombre que de nada conocían. Fue entonces que en un intento de hacerle ver que tenía que salir de la mansión, que ahí dentro había algo que lo retenía y lo obligaba a sentarse a echar raíces, Alana lo llamo a los jardines, y le preguntó:

—Cariño… ¿Con quién hablas por las noches? — Cuestión que Will no entendió pues para él Hannibal era ahora su realidad. 

—Con nadie mamá… solo, respondo las preguntas del viento—

—¿Entiendes lo que te estoy preguntando? — Will asintió con la mirada perdida sobre el hombro de su madre; alana volteo tan pronto como se percató del detalle, sin embargo, detrás no había nadie, y aun así Will continuaba sonriéndole a la nada, como si pudiera recibir respuesta.  
Desesperada la mujer, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de pequeño. —Will mírame, no hay nada ahí, ¿Qué es lo que vez? —

—Lo veo a él mamá… lo veo a él— Y en un malentendido, acongojada y con dolor, Alana lo abrazó, entendiendo que muy seguramente su hijo había perdido la cabeza, pensando ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes?  
Pero alana no veía con cuidado, y no podría, porque la vida le había arrebatado lo que Will aún conservaba, un algo que le permitía ver a Hannibal, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, esperándolo pacientemente siempre del otro lado.

El noticiero estaba puesto en silencio, y la taza de café matutina del señor Chilton permanecía intacta, junto a un acta de defunción. De acuerdo con el diario de esa mañana, Will Graham, hijo de los doctores Frederick Chilton y Alana Bloom, perdió la vida en condiciones cuestionables…  
>>Tenía 8 horas de haber perdido la vida cuando su cuerpo fue encontrado recostado en el salón, se buscando a un asesino, aunque hay probabilidad de que se trate de un suicidio<< Argumentaba el forense, con un escueto levantar de hombros, sabiendo que había muchos casos de niños des-atendidos que terminaban de la misma manera.

>>Siempre fue un buen niño, él…. No merecía esto…. Nosotros no merecíamos esto<< Escupió con voz cansada y ronca Alana, sabiendo que poco valía lo que dijera ya. Su bebé estaba muerto, y ni la prensa ni Frederick podrían regresárselo.

Hace muchos años ya, existió una mansión, tan reacia a la tempestad del tiempo que parecía que nunca se caería, apodada La mansión Lecter, ahora vacía, sin vestigios de haber residido habitan-te por el tiempo suficiente para sentirla un hogar. Un verdadero desperdicio diría los excéntricos de gustos exuberantes, o una verdadera obra maestra del romanticismo para aquellos que sabían mirar. 

Pues entre sus gruesos muros, más específicamente en el estudio de la tercera planta, una particular melodía compuesta por el viento nunca dejaba de sonar, y acompasada por el repique de algún pie inexistente te contaba una historia trágica, donde la muerte se enamora.  
Donde Hannibal por fin toca la mano de Will y aprecia el mismo calor que deseaba sentir. Donde lo besa y lo ama como le prometió. Donde podrán permanecer juntos por toda la eternidad, sentados en aquel sofá de piel de venado, con los dedos entrelazados. 

Donde tendrán su final feliz, junto al olvido y el silencio, junto a la calidez de su amor. 

FIN.


End file.
